¡Domando tsunderes!
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Kano está cansado de ser brutalmente atacado por su amada tsundere cada vez que le quiere demostrar afecto. Mientras por otro lado ¡Haruka siempre está tan cariñoso con Takane y ella ya no le hace nada! ¿Pero como lo hizo? ¿¡Cual es su secreto? ¿Haruka y Kano, maestro y aprendiz? Futuro Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Asdsdasds Holi Holi! Me extrañaron? xD Dije que volvería luego de exámenes pero no me resistí uwu**_

_**Esta vez vengo con una historia HaruTaka x KanoKido a petición de lectores que también aman a esa pareja así que para complacerlos tendrá de las dos muajaja. La historia tendrá varios capítulos pero no muchos n.n**_

_**Vi que me preguntaron por Lemmon SetoMary mmm no se si lo haría u.u es que Mary me recuerda a una amiga y Seto a un amigo y...NOO! jajaja sentiría raro pero no se en algún momento tal vez XD**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin nwn**_

_**-Más a delante tendrá Lemmon de ambas parejas ewe**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, que lo disfruten x3**_

* * *

><p>El insoportable verano como de costumbre parecía querer derretir la voluntad de las personas para seguir con sus actividades diarias y desgraciadamente el Mekakushi-dan no era la excepción.<p>

-Ahh odio el verano-dijo Hibiya desparramándose en una banca del parque.

-Ohh que novedad-dijo con molestia la idol del grupo a un lado del chico.

-Cállate anciana, no pedí tu opinión.

-Hibiya deja de molestar a Momo-san-amenazó Hiyori.

-Ustedes aún con este calor siguen peleando, ¿de dónde sacan tanta fuerza?-se quejó Shintarou.

-Si no fueras tan hikiNEET también tendrías algo de fuerza-contraatacó Momo logrando obtener una mala mirada de su hermano.

-Ustedes dos no peleen, salimos para refrescarnos y divertirnos-trató de tranquilizarlos Ayano.

-No te esfuerces Ayano, con este calor todos están malhumorados-le dijo su pelinegra amiga.

-¡Tú no eres quién para decirnos malhumorados!-gritó Shintarou.

-¡Nadie está hablando contigo, virgen!-gritó Takane con la intención de lanzarse contra su goshujin y darle un buen golpe pero unos grandes brazos la rodearon deteniendo su intención.

-Takane no te enfades, mejor vamos por un helado a la tienda de allá-le dijo sonriente el ahora peliceniza chico.

-¿Un helado? Suena bien…-respondió más tranquila.

-Oh no había visto esa tienda, tienes buen ojo Haruka-comentó Seto observando la heladería pintoresca a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde estaban.

-Mientras sea comida nada se le escapa.-dijo burlonamente Takane aún en brazos de Haruka levantando el rostro para verlo lo cual el chico aprovechó para besar su frente. Takane se sonrojó como siempre pero en lugar de gritarle hundió su rostro en el pecho de Haruka apenada.

-¡Bien, vamos! Yo quiero el mío de fresa ¿Y tú Seto?-dijo Mary.

-Mmmm no lo sé. Hay muchos sabores deliciosos.

Los miembros del Mekakushi-dan caminaban en dirección a la heladería conversando alegremente pero cierto rubio se quedó hasta atrás observando a Haruka y a Takane ir de la mano. Suspiró y empezó a caminar.

Una vez ya todos con sus helados regresaron al parque para sentarse en una mesa y disfrutarlo pero no tenía el espacio suficiente para ellos pues Takane no logró conseguir un lugar. Antes de que alguien sugiriera buscar otro lugar Haruka había tomado a la pequeña chica de la cintura haciendo que esta se sentara en sus piernas. Al principio la chica se negó pero luego de la insistencia de Haruka no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Kano los observaba detalladamente sintiendo envidia o mejor dicho celos. Él sentía celos no porque sintiera algo romántico por Takane, si no porque él quería estar en esa misma situación pero, con su ya hace 3 meses pareja, Kido Tsubomi.

Como todos saben, la líder es algo…difícil. Incluso hacer que empezaran a salir como pareja fue algo bastante complicado.

La misión "Hacer ceder a Kido" comenzó cuando el chico había escuchado accidentalmente una conversación entre Momo y su amada líder.

_Flash Back._

_-Danchou-san ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kano?_

_-…No lo haré…_

_-¡EH! ¿Por qué?_

_-Ahora que Nee-san regresó…no tengo oportunidad-dijo Kido con una triste mirada- P-Pero no te confundas, estoy realmente feliz que por fin estemos todos de nuevo pero…_

_-Tranquila, entiendo… Pero pienso que aún así deberías decirle, no sabes qué piensa de ti así que aún puede hab-…_

_-No sigas Kisaragi, es mejor que todo esté como ahora._

_-¡Pero tú lo quieres!_

_-…Mejor ayúdame a hacer la cena-Kido se puso de pie en dirección a la cocina cabizbaja._

_Kano quién había escuchado todo estaba realmente sorprendido pero más que sorprendido estaba emocionado. Salió de la base para aclarar su mente y pensar que hacer ahora que sabía que Kido correspondía a sus sentimientos._

_"Si le digo que yo la quiero hay un 110% de probabilidad que no me crea. Y no la culpo jaja" pensó caminando por las calles._

_"Mmm creo que lo mejor será hacer que sea ella quién me lo diga, así podré decirle que le correspondo y hay una probabilidad de 5% que me crea" suspiró._

_Para hacer que Kido se confesara lo primero sería actuar de forma romántica e insinuante. Solo esperaba salir ileso._

_Kano salía y compraba las cosas favoritas de Kido, le ayudaba más con las labores del hogar, actuaba "extrañamente cariñoso" según los demás, aunque a veces era golpeado e incluso la invitaba salir regularmente. ¡Pero Kido parecía no entender el significado de esto!_

_Frustrado decidió hablar con Ayano, pues estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos. La chica solo pudo animarlo a que no se rindiera, que en algún momento captaría su intensión._

_Al día siguiente Kano actuaba igual, esperanzado por las palabras de su pelinegra amiga. Sus amigos lo veían con cierta pena y solo le levantaban el pulgar como diciendo "Tú puedes" pero era realmente frustrante, ¡hasta Mary entendía sus intenciones!_

_Ayano ya más frustrada que Kano se levantó del sofá y tomó a Kido por los hombros y finalmente lo dijo:_

_-Kido, Kano está enamorado de ti._

_-…¿Ah? ¡Espe- no juegues con eso!_

_-No es broma-suspiró Kano- Llevo dos semanas tratando de hacer que lo notes pero Kido es muy despistada._

_-¡Pudiste decirlo directamente!-gritó sonrojada._

_-¿Lo hubieras creído?_

_-…_

_-Bueno, lo que importa es que ahora lo sabes y-_

_-No te creo…¡No les creo!-gritó de nuevo para salir corriendo._

_Kano fue detrás de ella pero para su desgracia la chica recordó que tiene el poder necesario para que no la encuentre. Ahora sería más difícil._

_Fue a los lugares donde ella generalmente se escondería, pero nada._

_Llegó a un parque infantil, como era de noche ya no había nadie. Buscó en el lugar y ya decidido que no estaba ahí empezó a caminar para irse, pero de repente lo sintió, ese aroma tan característico de Kido._

_Olfateando llegó hasta el tronco de un árbol._

_-¿Kido?-al escuchar su nombre ella por la sorpresa desactivó su poder._

_-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?_

_-Por tu olor._

_-¡AH! P-Pero no huelo a sudor-dijo apenada._

_-Jajajaja no es eso. Kido tiene un olor característico, es un olor delicioso por eso para mi nariz fue fácil encontrarte-dijo sentándose a su lado._

_-…-ella no decía nada. Solo abrazaba sus rodillas._

_-Kido, te amo-soltó Kano._

_-N-No digas eso ya te dije que no te creo._

_-Jaja este debe ser el castigo de un mentiroso. Cuando dices algo tan sinceramente es cuando menos te creen-rió con una sonrisa irónica y con tristeza en sus ojos._

_-Es que…no puedo creerte. Es como si una historia de fantasía tomara vida._

_-Kido…-Kano tomó el rostro de Kido con ambas manos para que no dejara de verlo- si conocimos a una medusa ¿por qué esto es más difícil de aceptar?_

_Kido no logró articular palabra, solo pudo verlo con su rostro lleno de sorpresa. Esas palabras la habían acorralado._

_-D-Déjame hacerte unas preguntas y tal vez te crea._

_-¿Mm? Está bien._

_-¿No estabas enamorado de Nee-san?_

_-Mmm por un tiempo pensé que si. Pero poco a poco me di cuenta que mi amor por ella no era del que yo pensaba, mi cariño y admiración hacia ella era…bueno, es tan grande que lo confundí con un amor distinto._

_-Ya veo-dijo la chica con un gesto de alivio en su rostro- ¿Por qué…estas enamorado de mí?_

_-Jajaja Kido si te respondo eso nos dará toda la noche y parte de la mañana._

_-No importa, necesito saberlo-dijo inclinándose levemente a él._

_-B-Bueno. Tu sinceridad me hace verte como alguien valiente y admirable, comparada con un mentiroso como yo. Aunque lo niegues eres muy linda, eres amable y amo tu comida. Pero sobre todo…soy feliz a tu lado. Dije antes que te encontré por tu olor ¿verdad? Tu olor me hacía sentir tranquilo por eso siempre dormía a tu lado aún en camas separadas, pues cuando en las noches mi pasado me atormentaba el sentir tu olor me tranquilizaba. Más adelante entendí que no era solo eso, el estar contigo era lo que me tranquilizaba en cualquier momento del día._

_Si antes Kido estaba sorprendida ahora mucho más, quería creerle pero tenía miedo de que fuera otra mentira y ella no quería salir herida._

_-Sé que aún no puedes creerme, supongo que esas palabras las puede decir cualquiera por eso lo demostraré con esto-Kano se había inclinado hacía el rostro de la peliverde apoderándose de sus labios. Por la sorpresa ella había retrocedido separando sus labios pero rápidamente Kano los tomó de nuevo._

_Si Kido dudaba de sus palabras, pues tenía todo el derecho, no podría dudar de esta acción. Un beso cargado de la calidez que solo un chico enamorado puede transmitir, un beso de amor sincero._

_Lentamente Kano dejaba sus labios cuando se presentó la necesidad de oxígeno. Una vez respirado iba a preguntarle de nuevo pero las manos de Kido tomaron su cuello con fuerza iniciando otro beso pero este con más comodidad y obviamente él no lo rechazaría._

_Kano abrazaba a Kido deleitándose con sus besos, probando finalmente aquellos labios que pensaba le estarían prohibidos siempre pero justo ahora su historia de fantasía se hacía realidad._

_-¿Ahora si me crees?-dijo sonriente._

_-S-Si…pero de una vez te lo digo. ¡Si termina siendo un juego, te mato!_

_-¡Jajaja acepto! ¿Entonces significa que oficialmente estamos juntos?_

_-Eso creo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Luego de una difícil semana Kido quedó totalmente convencida que Kano iba enserio pero aún había un problema… ¡Kido era tan tsundere! Con cualquier muestra de cariño, más si no estaban solos, ella lo mandaba a volar.

-Jajaja Kido tienes helado en la mejilla-comentó Seto sacando a Kano de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí-dijo Kano tomando el mentón de Kido y lamiendo el helado peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

-¡Ka-Kano!-y como era de esperarse un golpe lo mandó a volar. El rubio pudo escuchar las risas de sus amigos, unos a carcajadas y otros con risas llenas de compasión.

Desde el suelo pudo ver a Kido con una expresión entre pena y molestia. Realmente la amaba pero también quería darle cariño sin ser brutalmente atacado y para eso debía dominar el lado tsundere de su novia.

Su mirada pasó sobre Haruka y Takane. El peliceniza abrazaba la chica sobre sus piernas apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Takane viéndolo con preocupación, mientras que ella seguía lamiendo su helado con una mirada burlona dirigida a él. En ese instante una idea cruzó por la cabeza del rubio formándole una gran sonrisa.

"Si quiero ser cariñoso con Kido sin ser atacado por su lado tsundere creo que tendré que aprender del mejor domador de tsunderes que conozco kukuku"

-Haruka ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno este fue el primer capítulo! Les gustó? Muajaja yo se que siiii ok no xD Espero ver sus opiniones! Me gusta cuando me dan comentarios para mejorar mis fanfics x3 y también saber si les agradó obviamente xD<strong>_

_**Espero que mi KanoKido les guste como mi HaruTaka x3 Apenas termine este empezaré el crossover muajaja ah! y salvajemente aparecerá otro fanfic KanoKido por ahí xD**_

_**Con respecto al crossover, será una locura bizarra jajaja xD es con un anime que nada que ver con Mekakucity Actors peeeero una buena idea, según mi opinión, se me cruzó por cierto personaje jeje cuando lo haga ya verán de que hablo XD**_

_**Bueno me despido, espero ver sus sensuales reviews por ahí y hasta pronto! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Asdsdasds Holi Holi! He regresado desde la sombras para traer el segundo capítulo de éste sensualon fanfic! Jajaja**_

_**Espero quedara decente pues estar en exámenes hace que me bloqueé un poco al escribir xC gracias a la persona que me dio consejos de como un chico como Kano puede jugar a ser romántico xD**_

_**Y quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a... Tí! Por leer este fanfic y dejar tus comentarios x3 Gracias por el apoyo DokuHime-sama lo agradece mucho. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin nwn**_

_**-Más a delante tendrá Lemmon de ambas parejas ewe**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, que lo disfruten x3**_

* * *

><p>-Haruka ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?<p>

-¿¡EHHHH!?-gritaron todos.

-¡Ese golpe le afectó la cabeza!-gritó Shintarou.

-¡Lla-Llamen a un médico!-dijo Hiyori.

-K-Kano, es verdad que Kido es algo violenta pero no es para que consideres, e-ese tipo de relaciones-dijo horrorizada Ayano poniéndose de pie.

-¿Kano y Haruka van a salir? Aww que lindos-dijo Mary obteniendo un silencio incómodo por parte de sus amigos.

-L-Lo siento Kano no estoy interesado en esas cosas. Además yo amo a Takane-decía Haruka apegándose más a Takane.

-¿¡Pero qué les pasa!?-gritó Kano- ¡Ya todos tienen una mente sucia como Shintarou!

-¡Hey!-gritó el ofendido.

-Hace poco me di cuenta que con Haruka no tengo una relación tan estrecha como la tengo con ustedes y pensé que sería bueno salir y hacer cosas de chicos pero escogí un mal momento para decirlo, al parecer-mintió. Kano solo quería obtener su ayuda para mejorar la situación con Kido pero todos mal interpretaron sus intenciones.

-Ohh-musitó Takane no muy convencida de sus intenciones pero decidió no preguntar más, en cambio se burló del rubio- Ya me preocupaba que te volvieras mi rival de amor-dijo cruzando su pierna y sus brazos aun sentada sobre su novio dando una imagen de superioridad.

-Jajaja ni loco competiría contigo Ene-chan, aún tengo dignidad ¿sabes?-se puso de pie- Entonces, Haruka. ¿Aceptas?

-Mmm ¿por qué no? Puede ser divertido-respondió el sonriente chico.

Después de un rato más de bromas y risas los miembros del Mekakushi-dan decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a la base pues era tarde. Mientras tanto en el camino cierta pelinegra no despegaba la vista del suelo bastante pensativa.

-Takane ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Haruka en un susurro.

-¿Mm? Ah no…Hey, ¿de verdad irás?

-¿Con Kano? Sí.

-¿Eres consciente que él trama algo?-dijo seriamente.

-Si… pero tengo una vaga idea de que es-susurró casi para sí mismo- Takane no debes preocuparte no debe ser nada malo.

-Eso espero, no te metas en problemas-dijo para revolverle un poco el cabello. Por su baja estatura Takane tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar y realizar ese gesto lo cual a la vista de su novio fue algo adorable por lo que le fue inevitable tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla.

-Waa~ Takane eres tan linda~-Haruka frotaba su mejilla con la de Takane como si ella fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Ha-Haruka esto es vergonzoso!-protestó tratando de alejarlo en vano.

Por su parte Kano observaba a Kido con una discreta sonrisa "Ya verás Tsubomi-chan, domaré a tu lado tsun tsun y podré jugar con tu lado dere dere" pensó.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Oh mira! Ese viedojuego se ve genial ¿no lo crees Haruka?-dijo el rubio señalando una de las tantas tiendas del centro comercial.

-Emm si… Ah ¿Kano?

-¿Si?

-Llevamos un buen rato dando vueltas por el centro comercial y bueno… ¡No es que no me agrade pasar tiempo contigo! Es solo que…no creo que quisieras salir solo para rodear el lugar…

-Ah…-suspiró- Tienes razón, la razón por la que te traje es… bueno…

-¿Kido, no?

-Si… ¿Te parece hablar de esto con un refresco?-dijo señalando a una máquina de refrescos.

-¡Claro!

Al tener sus preciados refrescos en mano fueron a buscar un lugar tranquilo para sentarse y hablar. Afortunadamente había una banca desocupada quedando de frente a una de esas tiendas de ropa que tanto amaban Hiyori y Momo.

-¿Entonces…?-dijo Haruka.

-Bueno, no es secreto que Kido es una gran tsundere. Así que cada vez que trato de ser cariñoso corro peligro de quedar en coma-suspiró.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?-preguntó el peliceniza comiendo una galleta de saber donde la había sacado.

-Mmm pensé que podrías aconsejarme pues supongo que pasaste por lo mismo con la otra gran tsundere.

-¿Con Takane? Jajaja yo no le diría tsundere solo que la forma de expresar su vergüenza es algo…fuerte.

-…Es una completa tsundere Haruka-le decía seriamente el rubio- Bueno, o al menos lo era. Ahora Takane-chan ha dejado de verse como una gruñona gatita para verse como una mimada y cariñosa.

La mente de Haruka empezó a divagar olvidándose de Kano por un momento para dar lugar a una imagen provocada por el comentario de su amigo. Una especie de Neko-Takane con una mirada molesta a punto de morderlo y después con una mirada cariñosa acurrucándose a su lado.

-Jeje~-el peliceniza dejó escapar una leve risita con las mejillas levemente rosadas.

-¿Haruka?

-¡¿Eh?! Ah, nada. Continúa…

-Pensé que podrías decirme que hiciste para poder ser cariñoso sin ser atacado.

-¿Qué hice? Yo no hice nada… o eso creo-respondió pensativo.

-¡¿EH?! Espera, ¿estás seguro?-preguntó Kano entrando en pánico. Si Haruka no le ayudaba ¿quién lo haría?

-Tra-Tranquilízate Kano, déjame pensar, es verdad que Takane cambió su actitud pero no estoy seguro por qué, puedo pensarlo pero puede que tarde un poco en recordarlo- aún con sus esfuerzos Haruka no pudo calmar a su amigo, desde que lo conoce no lo había visto tan frustrado- Mientras lo recuerdo podemos pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Tú confía en mí!

Ese mismo día en la tarde.

"Paso 1: Sé considerado."

-Tsubomi-chan~

-Ah ya llegaste, bienvenido-respondió Kido quien amarraba su delantal lista para hacer la cena.

-Aww ¿me extrañaste?-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro para recibir su beso de bienvenida pero lo que recibió fue una mano en el rostro para alejarlo.

-V-Voy a hacer la cena así qu-…

-¡No te preocupes! Yo cocinaré.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó la líder sorprendida.

-Sip.

Kido no muy convencida fue a la sala con sus amigos a esperar la cena que el rubio haría. Cuando Haruka le dijo que fuera considerado en lo primero que pensó fue en hacer la cena, pues siempre ella la hacía y aunque no lo demostraba sabía que terminaba muy cansada. El problema es que él no era un experto en la cocina "No debe ser tan difícil" pensó.

30 minutos después:

-Kano ¿cómo vas con la ce-…? ¡Pero qué demonios!-gritó la peliverde.

La cocina era un desastre completo. Había rastros de comida hasta en las paredes, los platos y utensilios estaban sucios y amontonados pero lo peor era ver a Kano y su rostro manchado de comida.

El resto del Mekakushi-dan se había acercado tras oír el grito de la líder.

-Jajajaja que bien te ves Kano-se burlaba Shintarou.

-Es un todo un espectáculo-decía Momo entre risas mientras tomaba fotografías con su celular.

-¡KA-KANO! Te voy a…-Kido estaba muy molesta por el desastre que había hecho su novio y con fiereza se acercaba a él con intenciones no muy buenas, de no ser porque Haruka se interpuso diciendo que Kano solo quería ayudar y si es necesario él también ayudaría a limpiar quién sabe si el rubio viviría para contarlo.

Kido se calmó y fue con Ayano y Takane a comprar comida preparada. Mientras tanto Haruka y Kano hacían hasta lo imposible por arreglar la cocina.

-Lo siento, pensé que eso ayudaría-se disculpó el chico de lunares.

-No te preocupes, sabía que esto no sería tan fácil… ¿No has recordado que pasó para que Takane-chan fuera diferente?

-No… ¡pero se me ocurrió otra cosa!

"Paso 2: Sé romántico"

-¿E-Enserio tengo que hacer esto?-susurraba Kano detrás de la puerta.

-Sí. Te vez bien Kano-susurraba Haruka.

Mientras tanto del otro lado estaba Kido sentada en espera y confundida. Por alguna razón esos dos ahí dentro habían prácticamente echado al resto de sus amigos de la base y obviamente tramaban algo extraño.

-¡Listo!-exclamó el peliceniza saliendo de la habitación- Bien, los dejo solos~

Haruka había salido corriendo de la base con una sonrisa bastante amplia lo que despertó una gran curiosidad en la líder.

-¿Kano?-lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta. Pero desde la oscuridad de la habitación la silueta del chico gatuno había aparecido con…esperen… ¿¡un traje de príncipe!?

-M-Mi princesa cof cof-se aclaró la garganta y luego se arrodilló- desde que mis ojos se cruzaron por primera vez con los tuyos fue como si el hilo rojo del destino se tensara, cada día que pasaba el hilo se iba acortando haciéndome sentir más unido a ti-decía el rubio con cortadas frases como cuando te aprendes algo de memoria pero te quedan lagunas mentales. Kano no lo demostraba mucho pero estaba sumamente nervioso y avergonzado "Ah~ Humillarme por ti…hasta a mí me sorprende lo mucho que te amo Kido Tsubomi" pensaba.

-¿¡P-P-Pero que ha-haces!?-dijo extremadamente sonrojada retrocediendo poco a poco hasta chocar con el borde del sofá.

-Quiero que por un momento me permitas tratarte como una princesa, pues para mí eres una-Kano aprovechó la confusión de Kido para tomarla en sus brazos y darle un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso.

La chica estaba tensa pero al poco tiempo se relajó dejándose querer aunque sea un poco. Al rubio se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de cargar a Kido al estilo princesa pero por los movimientos de desaprobación de la peliverde terminaron cayendo, Kano había caído sobre Kido y accidentalmente su mano quedó sobre uno de sus no tan pequeños pechos.

-Ah…suave-fue lo último que pudo decir el chico pues un golpe de Kido lo había dejado inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tateyama se escuchaban las carcajadas de cierta chica cibernética viendo la escena de los dos enamorados por la computadora que Haruka había dejado encendida para poder "supervisar" las acciones de su amigo.

-Takane no te rías-suspiraba con algo de pena el chico amante de la comida, sentado en el sofá de la casa con el cuerpo de la chica reposando en sus piernas. Se sentía un poco culpable pues esa fue su idea.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que no puedo creer lo lejos que han llegado jajaja pobre Kano debe sentirse tan humillado jajaja.

-¡Takane, malvada!-dijo Haruka mostrando un leve puchero. La chica al ver que su novio se había molestado regresó a su cuerpo.

-Haruka~ No te enojes-lo abrazó por el cuello haciendo ojitos de niña buena- ¡Debes admitir que se ve gracioso!

-¡Hump!-desvió la mirada aún con el puchero en sus labios.

-Haruka~-la forma en que lo llamaba se escuchaba casi como un ronroneo haciéndolo recordar la imagen de la Neko-Takane y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya la abrazaba devorando sus mejillas a besos.

-Ah… es inútil tratar de parecer molesto contigo-dijo con resignación.

-Jeje~-la traviesa sonrisa de Takane lo hicieron preguntarse ¿qué había pasado para que la chica a su lado cambiara? Era cierto, ella tampoco era fácil a la hora de demostrar cariño.

-Hey Takane.

-¿Mm?

-¿Hice algo para que no te molestaras cuando te demostrara cariño? ¿Pasó algo?

Haruka sintió como la pelinegra se tensaba en sus brazos hasta su expresión había cambiado. De repente se levantó y dijo:

-Ahh que tarde es. Hoy me quedaré a dormir en la habitación con Ayano. ¡Buenas noches!-dijo nerviosamente tratando de huir.

Desde que se están quedando en la casa de los Tateyama era así, cuando Takane se molestaba o quería ocultar algo siempre iba a dormir con Ayano y él quedaba solo en la habitación que antes era de Seto, Kido y Kano.

-Ah las chicas son un poco extrañas…pero son bastante lindas-susurró acomodándose en su solitaria cama- ¡y son cálidas!-dijo en voz alta al sentir un viento helado y recordar que no estaba compartiendo la con su amada gamer.

Al día siguiente.

Kano regresaba de hacer las compras ese día, pues ya había poca comida en la alacena. El hecho de compartir el departamento con su novia, Seto y la esponjosa Mary más las recurrentes visitas de sus amigos hacía que comprar suministros fuera una labor recurrente para el chico.

No había ni terminado de poner las bolsas en la mesa cuando fue arrastrado fuera de la base por Haruka.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Kano, hay algo importante que debo decirte!

-Emm, dime.

-Yo…¡Yo ya recordé que fue lo que pasó con Takane!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Tiene curiosidad por saber que pasó para que Takane se transformara en una gatita mimada verdad? ewe Lo sabrán pronto no se preocupen :D<strong>_

_**Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía uwu son las 11:20 p.m. en mí país así que estoy más dormida que despierta (duermo mucho xD)**_

_**Esperaré con entusiasmo sus opiniones sobre este capítulo en los reviews!**_

_**Hasta Pronto! x3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Asdsdasds Holi! He regresado victoriosa de los exámenes lml o3o lml**_

_**Me extrañaron? Los dejé intrigados con en cap anterior? Pues tranquilos que en este cap sabrán que fue lo que paso! Muajaja**_

_**Antes que nada agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fanfic uwu gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo -solloza- los amo minna! TwT (?) xD nah de verdad muchas gracias! :D espero seguir haciéndolos felices con mis fanfics  
><strong>_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin nwn**_

_**-Más a delante tendrá Lemmon de ambas parejas ewe**_

_**-ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LIMME**_

_**Sin nada más que aclarar, disfruten x3**_

* * *

><p>-Yo…¡Yo ya recordé que fue lo que pasó con Takane!<p>

-¿¡De verdad!?

-S-Si…

-Dime por favor, mi relación y mi dignidad dependen de ti-decía el rubio zarandeando a Haruka.

-No estoy seguro…si deba decirte…-dijo el peliceniza levemente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ya más tranquilo.

-¡No vayas a decirle a Takane que te lo dije! Emm ¿recuerdas el día que iríamos al concierto de Momo pero me quedé cuidando a Takane porque estaba enferma?

-Claro, de hecho se puso muy mal. Tenía una fiebre horriblemente alta.

-Bueno, verás…

_Flash Back_

_Haruka había llegado a recoger a Takane para así ir al tan esperado concierto de la idol, no obstante se llevó el susto de su vida. La chica estaba de rodillas en su habitación y respiraba con dificultad. En la mañana él le preguntó si realmente estaba bien y ella le respondió con un "No es tan grave, no te preocupes"._

_Takane no era de las chicas que hablan de sus preocupaciones o problemas, era muy independiente. Tal vez demasiado. Sabía que su intención era no preocuparlo pero aún así no debió mentirle sobre su estado._

_Después de un breve regaño de su parte le ayudó a acomodarse en su cama y así salir un momento a traer algunas medicinas y agua fría con una toalla mientras la chica se ponía ropa cómoda lo cual consistía en unos pantaloncillos cortos azules y una camisa blanca._

_Empezó por tomarle la temperatura y ofrecerle algo de comer, sin embargo decía que no tenía apetito._

_-Takane creo que será mejor ir a un hospital, por más medicina que te dé no baja tu temperatura. Es más, parece que aumentó-comentó preocupado._

_-N-No…por favor…no quiero-decía entre jadeos._

_-Pero Takane, mírate no puedes ni hablar porque te quedas sin aire. Vamos al hospital-más que una sugerencia el peliceniza lo decía como una afirmación. Estaba por tomar a Takane en sus brazos pero la chica lo abrazó y entre lo que parecía un sollozo dijo:_

_-No quiero…regresar a ese lugar… Por mi condición yo siempre acabo…en el hospital. Pensé que ahora…sería diferente…pensé que ya no tendría que…estar rodeada de ese desagradable blanco. Por favor…no quiero regresar-finalizó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado Haruka dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. El chico se quedó en silencio y abrazó a Takane, no podía discutir pues él más que nadie podía comprender sus palabras. Luego de unos minutos la tomó por los hombros guiándola para que se recostara de nuevo._

_-Está bien no lo haré, por ahora descansa-le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_Pero aunque le había dicho que no lo haría la condición de Takane no mejoraba, a este paso tendría que romper su promesa. Entre la desesperación y la preocupación una idea que en el momento parecía brillante se cruzó por su cabeza._

_-Takane, desnúdate-soltó tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra._

_-¿P-Por qué?-preguntó débilmente._

_-Voy a enfriar tu cuerpo-respondió enseñándole una tasa más grande con agua y la misma toalla- En el momento en que tu fiebre baje será más fácil que te recuperes._

_-N-No lo haré-protestó cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la manta._

_-Si no lo haces tendré que llevarte al hospital-le dijo arrebatándole la manta y lanzándola lejos._

_-P-Pero…_

_-Por favor, quiero que te recuperes pronto. Me asusta verte en ese estado-insistió poniendo en su rostro esa mirada suplicante e irresistible. Haruka no lo sabía, pero con esa mirada podría conseguir todo lo que deseara de Takane._

_La pelinegra con dificultad se enderezó y con esfuerzo empezó a quitarse la camisa._

_-Yo te ayudaré-se ofreció el chico de lunares al ver los problemas que tenía._

_Se acercó a ella y tiró de la camisa dejando ver su parte superior desnuda pues no usaba sostén, siendo levemente cubierta por los cabellos negros, largos y sueltos de la gamer._

_Seguidamente hizo que se recostara de nuevo solo para levantar sus piernas y deshacerse de sus pantaloncillos. Ya cuando estos habían sido retirados Takane le hizo un gesto de "Que no se te ocurra quitarme mi ropa interior" y como buen entendedor solo rió dándole seguridad que no lo haría._

_-Bien, voy a pasar esto por tu cuerpo para que tu temperatura baje-dijo tranquilamente. El chico no mostraba ninguna actitud de vergüenza ante la situación, pues un par de veces ya había visto a la pelinegra desnuda, bueno, aunque esas veces fueron un accidente de los cuales no salió bien librado. No pensaba en que esa situación puede llevar a "otras situaciones", al menos no por ahora._

_Sin ninguna otra intención oculta, el inocente Haruka deslizaba la húmeda y fría toalla por el cuello, las piernas, los muslos, el abdomen y los pechos de Takane. Los jadeos de la chica se podían escuchar aún pero…¿era por su resfriado o por otra cosa?_

_Haruka realizaba tranquilamente su labor, no podía ver bien el rostro de la chica pues había puesto sus débiles brazos para no ser vista lo cual no entendía._

_El chico deslizaba la toalla con el mismo patrón una y otra vez. En uno de sus recorridos le llamó la atención ver como esos botones rosados parecían más duros que antes y la curiosidad lo llevó a tocar uno con sus dedos provocando un escalofrío placentero en Takane, la cual afortunadamente tenía la fuerza necesaria para retener el gemido que amenazó con salir._

_El peliceniza no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó su labor para jugar con los botoncitos que además de duros se sentían calientes y como si se tratara de un impulso apretó suavemente ambos senos a la vez. La sensación hizo que esta vez fuera imposible retener el gemido._

_-¡Ah~!-gimió Takane retorciéndose bajo el chico. Haruka se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco pensando que la había lastimado pero después de observar la mirada que le estaba dedicando entre avergonzada y suplicante la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Retrocedió rápidamente pero al no medir cayó sentado en el suelo._

_-¡P-P-Perdón T-Takane, no era mi intención hacerte e-eso!-se disculpaba nerviosamente sintiendo arder su rostro._

_Takane se había sentado en la cama cubriendo con sus brazos la zona "afectada" observándolo, tratando de verse enojada._

_-Haruka…¡Eres peor que Shintaro!-le gritó. Se puso de pie para darle un buen golpe debido a la anterior humillación pero al hacerlo se mareó, sin embargo el golpe contra el suelo fue sustituido por Haruka quién se interpuso en el impacto._

_-Su-Suéltame pervertido-reprochó pellizcando la mejilla del muchacho de forma brusca._

_-Au au lo siento au actué sin pensar-respondió con dificultad debido al castigo que le aplicaba su novia-Ven te ayudaré a vestirte._

_La pelinegra lo miraba con desconfianza, mas, al poco tiempo levantó los brazos para que Haruka le colocara la camisa y permitió que le acomodara los pantaloncillos._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo los cuales parecían horas Haruka optó por salir diciendo que así ella descansaría tranquila._

_-Espera-susurró la pelinegra._

_-¿Mm?_

_-Ven-respondió haciéndole un lugar en la cama._

_-¿¡Eh!?_

_-¡No me malinterpretes idiota! Aún no me he recuperado y me siento más tra-tranquila contigo…¡Así que ven ya!-dijo esto último repitiendo la acción de cubrir su rostro con la manta._

_El muchacho sonrió entre enternecido y divertido. Acató las órdenes de Takane y se acostó con ella, la chica lo observaba con una mirada…dulce, mas al poco rato quedó profundamente dormida seguida del chico de lunares, el cual durmió tomando su mano._

_A la mañana siguiente Takane se encontraba mucho mejor, tanto que devoró una cantidad de comida muy similar a la de su novio pero el tema de anoche no fue tocado en lo absoluto._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ohh kukuku dime ¿eso lo aprendiste de algún eroge de Shintaro?

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente pasó…-negó Haruka.

-Ohh claro como si no supieras lo que pasaría si la tocabas jajaja quién lo diría del señor inocente-el rubio iba a hacer otro comentario pero la mirada de Haruka fue como si dijera "Una palabra más y te recuerdo cual es mi habilidad"-Bueno, perdón perdón. Pero en fin, ¿de qué me sirve saber acerca de tus "encuentros Love-Love" con la princesa cibernética?

-Bueno, si Takane actúa cariñosa después de que pasara eso, solo tienes que crear una situación vergonzosa entre tú y Kido. Simple.

-…¿Bromeas cierto?

-Vamos, tú eras el que quería mi ayuda-respondió cruzado de brazos haciendo pucheros.

-Ahh-suspiró el rubio- ¡Pero tendrás que ayudarme!

-¡Claro!

-Bien…¡empieza la operación "Avergonzar a la líder"!

Ese mismo día en la tarde.

La líder del Mekakushi-dan se estaba dando un baño luego de un día de quehaceres mientras que en frente de la puerta estaban Haruka y Kano repasando el "plan".

-Ahh no estoy tan seguro que esto sea buena idea-suspiró pesadamente el rubio imaginando todos los golpes posibles que su novia podría darle.

-En realidad tampoco yo… Pero es lo único que puedes hacer, de no ser que se te ocurra algo mejor-respondió con cansancio el peliceniza.

Kano iba a decir algo más pero en eso se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, era ahora o nunca.

Después de una mirada de "Buena suerte" por parte de Haruka el chico caminaba hacia la peliverde. El plan era simple, caminar disimuladamente hacia ella, "tropezarse accidentalmente" y al caer tirar de su toalla pero el chico no contaba con que la pequeña Hiyori se interpusiera en su camino y en lugar de tirar de la toalla de Kido terminó llevándose la falda blanca de la menor.

-¡K-Kyaaaaa!-gritó la chica tirando de su blusa para cubrirse. Por otro lado la idol cubría los ojos de un muy sonrojado Hibiya.

-¿De la ruta yaoi a la ruta lolicon, ah? Kano eres muy exigente-se reía Shintaro.

-¿Lolicon? Eww eso es más desagradable que tener un fetiche con las piernas-comentó Takane.

-¿¡Eso era necesario!?-replicó Shintaro con indignación lo cual provocó una fuerte risa de la gamer.

Sin embargo todas las risas provocadas por los sucesos fueron detenidas al sentir un aura intensa y oscura que venía de la líder. Kano quien se encontraba aún en el suelo fue arrastrado de un pie hasta una de las habitaciones de la base.

-¡Espe- Kido! Fue un accidente-se escuchó la disculpa del rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

-Kano…¡Conoce el infierno!-dijo Kido con una voz furiosa. Seguidamente se escucharon los normales ruidos y lamentos de Kano cuando Kido lo "reprende".

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Tateyama.

Ese día Shintaro, Ayano, Takane y Haruka fueron acompañados por Seto, Mary, Kido y Kano. Normalmente se reúnen todos en la base así que es bueno estar en otro lugar de vez en cuando aunque en esta ocasión faltaban algunos miembros.

El día iba bien para el rubio, todo estaba tranquilo excepto por una cosa, Takane no dejaba de molestarlo por el incidente de ayer y su no tan secreto momento de príncipe. Uno de sus comentarios lo molestó bastante y quiso contraatacar pero estuvo a punto de mencionar lo ocurrido el día que estuvo enferma y Haruka la "atendió" pero afortunadamente se detuvo, no quería decepcionar a su amigo ni recibir la furia de otra gran tsundere.

Haruka intentó que la pelinegra se detuviera pero ella replicó diciendo "Kano es muy molesto y busca cualquier oportunidad para hacerme enojar, creo que tengo el derecho de desquitarme cuando se presenta la oportunidad". Demonios, era cierto así que tendría que aguantársela.

Después de un rato Haruka y Takane se salieron diciendo que comprarían un video juego para pasar la noche pues Ayano y Shintaro saldrían a ver una película gracias a la insistencia de la castaña. Kano se relajó al sentir la ausencia de la pelinegra, sabía cómo molestarlo mejor que nadie pero definitivamente se las cobraría.

-¡Oh no! Shintaro ya es tarde, debemos llegar pronto al cine-dijo Ayano.

-Pero no podemos irnos y cerrar. Ese par dudo que se llevaran las llaves-respondió el muchacho.

-Tienes razón pero…

-Nee-san no te preocupes, Kido y yo los esperaremos. Vayan tranquilos-interrumpió el rubio.

-¡Bien! Se los agradezco, discúlpense de mi parte por favor.

-Tranquila, ve que se hará más tarde-respondió Kido sonriente.

De esta manera Shintaro y Ayano se retiraron hacia el cine. Seto y Mary ya tenían un rato de haberse ido pues la chica se había quedado dormida así que Seto la llevó a casa a descansar.

Al estar seguro que no había nadie aparte de ellos dos, Kano se fue rápidamente en dirección a la habitación de Haruka y Takane. Kido quien estaba confundida optó por ir detrás de su novio para comprobar que estaba tramando.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó secamente a ver como revolcaba los cajones.

-La señorita cibernética estuvo muy insolente hoy, así que la tendré que poner en su lugar kukuku.

-No hagas nada estúpido.

-Solo le recordaré quien manda escondiendo su preciado PSP ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?-preguntó haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

-S-Solo porque pienso que se le pasó la mano, ¿ok?

Buscaban y buscaban el valioso objeto de Takane pero parecía que lo tenía bien oculto. Kano buscaba debajo de la cama y Kido en el armario de la chica pero se descuidaron demasiado pues en cuestión de momentos escuchaban pasos dirigirse a la habitación. Por simple impulso Kano se puso de pie y empujó a Kido dentro del armario cerrándolo con él adentro.

-Oh de verdad se fueron, que bueno que llevaste las llaves Haruka-se escuchó a Takane decir mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Bueno, en realidad fue que se me olvidó sacarlas de la bolsa del pantalón jaja-comentó rascando su mejilla.

-Jajaja típico de ti.

Mientras tanto en el armario.

-Hey Kano-susurró la peliverde- ¡Estás muy cerca!

-Lo siento pero el lugar es pequeño Tsubomi-chan.

-¿Y si uso mi habilidad para que salgamos de aquí?-preguntó. Kano lo pensó, era una forma de salir pero… también podía ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando así que convenció a Kido que ellos pronto se irían y así ellos podrían irse.

Estaba seguro que nada podía salir mal, en esta situación podría hacer que Kido se avergonzara de alguna manera y así podría ser cariñoso con ella pero el rubio no contaba con que él no era el único que quería sacar provecho de la situación.

-¿Ha-Haruka?-escuchó la voz de Takane levemente nerviosa por lo que giró su rostro a la rendija del armario. Haruka en el momento en que se descuidó se coloco sobre la chica la cual estaba acostada en la cama- ¿Q-Que sucede?-insistió.

-Takane…-dijo Haruka casi en un suspiro- desde el día en que te enfermaste cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento extraño, mi corazón late de forma diferente y tengo sensaciones extrañas.

-¿S-S-Sensaciones?

-Si…no sé como describirlo, pero tengo el impulso de tocarte…como ese día-respondió con voz ronca subiendo lentamente sus manos hasta el lugar que ya había explorado una vez.

Kano no lo podía creer, ¿tenía que antojarse de hacer "eso" precisamente cuando ellos estaban ahí? Lentamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado y congelado por el shock de Kido. En estos momentos deseaba tanto que el lado tsundere de Takane regresara y lo mandara a volar, la idea era hacer un momento vergonzoso para Kido no para ambos.

-…Haruka…-pronunció finalmente la joven. "Golpéalo por favor, golpéalo por favor" suplicaba mentalmente el rubio-…entonces, hazme tuya ahora-finalizó. "Mierda…" pensó Kano, esta noche será terriblemente larga.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan chan chaaaaan! Dx Que situación tan vergonzosa y problemática!...o no? ewe ok no! Les gustó el capítulo? Valió la pena la espera? DokuHime-sama quiere saber que opinan! Posiblemente este fic termine dentro de otros dos capítulos jeje<strong>_

_**Me gustaría hacer un fanfic para Halloween pero no se si me de tiempo uwu pero bueno! ahí veremos :D**_

_**Ya lo saben! Sus reviews en este fanfic harán que Jin haga una segunda temporada de Mekakucity Actors :D...ok no uwu pero igual pueden dejarlos xD**_

_**Hasta muy pronto!**_

_**Hasta Pronto! x3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holi! Perdón por la tardanza parece que el universo me odia pues me atacó con problemas familiares, en el colegio, personales y de salud pero volví a traer el capitulo nuevo n.n**_

_**Primero como siempre gracias por leer mis fanfics x3 hoy estoy especialmente feliz! al entrar a mi cuenta vi un inbox de una lectora brasileña que me preguntaba cuando publicaría este cap, tengo lectores de otros países! no saben la felicidad que sentí, por eso este capítulo se lo dedico a Hinazi-chan, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FANFICS!**_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_**-Los personajes son de Jin y su sensual saga KagePro :D**_

_**-CONTIENE LEMMON! **_

_**Sin más, que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>-…Haruka…-pronunció finalmente la joven. "Golpéalo por favor, golpéalo por favor" suplicaba mentalmente el rubio-…entonces, hazme tuya ahora-finalizó. "Mierda…"pensó Kano, esta noche será terriblemente larga.<p>

Después de ser pronunciadas aquellas palabras el peliceniza sin demora acató las órdenes de su amada pelinegra. Comenzó con un tierno pero apasionado beso, muy típico de él pues a pesar de su faceta inocente y adorable le era imposible ocultar el deseo que sentía por Takane en ese momento; deseo nacido del profundo amor que se tenían.

Los besos seguían siendo los protagonistas de la escena, pero en poco tiempo las delicadas caricias en los muslos de la chica tomaron participación también.

Mientras todo eso ocurría la ex virus observaba un poco sorprendida de cómo su novio parecía un experto en lo que hacía pues, ya sea con la más mínima caricia miles de sensaciones placenteras tomaban su ser.

El amor y el deseo tomaban lugar en la habitación por parte de Haruka y Takane pero…el deseo y el amor pueden ser contagiosos.

En aquel diminuto armario, Kido y Kano trataban de refugiarse de las melodías del amor provocadas por amigos, pero sus intentos eran en vano. En cambio Kano parecía ser embriagado por el calor del momento pero debía controlarse, sino Kido se enojaría o peor aún se asustaría.

La idea de que ella le guarde rencor le aterraba pues su amor por Kido era la verdad más concreta en su mundo de mentiras, la prueba de que aún tenía salvación. No quería perderla pero…ya era tarde, cuando cayó en razón se dio cuenta que besaba a su amada líder manteniéndola en la prisión de sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Haruka acariciaba la piel del cuerpo de la pelinegra el cual estaba cubierto solo por su ropa interior mientras el suyo era cubierto aún por su pantalón. Había desatado el cabello de Takane pues, el contraste de su suave y blanca piel con el sedoso cabello negro era una imagen digna de admirar "Espero que algún día Takane me deje dibujarla de esta manera" pensó.

-Haruka…-suspiró la chica indicándole que se acercara y con curiosidad obedeció. Takane lo aprovechó para tomar sus mejillas y deslizar su lengua por la oreja del chico. Hace un tiempo había descubierto por casualidad que ese era su punto débil.

-Mm~ Takane sabes que ahí no…-reprochó con la voz ronca.

-Jaja dices que no, pero tu expresión dice otra cosa Haruka-respondió con burla. El peliceniza mostró su típica expresión infantil de enojo dispuesto a vengarse.

Rápidamente tiró del sostén de Takane tomando por sorpresa a la chica y después pasó su lengua por aquellos botones rosados, los culpables de esas sensaciones extrañas que empezó a tener después de tocarlos. Supo que cumplió su intensión al sentir como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y liberaba un gemido más fuerte que el de esa vez.

Aquel sonido agudo hizo sobresaltar a los dos amantes ocultos. Kano separó sus labios de la peliverde esperando recibir el golpe de castigo, pero nunca vino. No podía observar el rostro de su novia con claridad pero suponía que debía de estar avergonzada. Aunque en un principio era la idea, no imaginaba que las cosas terminarían así "Creo que tendré que trabajar para pagar sus terapias por este trauma" pensó con burla.

Quería ocupar su mente en otra cosa. El calor del ambiente, efecto de Haruka y Takane más la cercanía de sus cuerpos hacían que cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio empezara a reaccionar. Tenía que ocupar su mente en otra cosa rápido o la virginidad de Kido peligraría.

Mientras pensaba en mil y una formas de molestar a Seto y a Shintaro, sus víctimas favoritas, Kido realizó una acción inesperada.

De forma brusca acorraló a Kano sentándose sobre él en una posición algo comprometedora.

-¿¡Ki-…!?-fue interrumpido por el beso dominante de la chica que a pesar de ser algo brusco también poseía gran cantidad de amor y…deseo.

La chica rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos para así profundizar más el beso. Por su parte Kano, apretaba atrevidamente los glúteos de Kido. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba pero no demoró en relajarse, parece que no era el único tratando de contenerse.

Kido con una de sus manos tomó el mentón del chico para poder tener más comodidad para hacer un recorrido con su lengua en el cuello de Kano.

¿Desde cuándo Kido tomaba la iniciativa? ¿Desde cuándo es tan provocativa? ¿Desde cuándo…¡y su lado tsundere!? "Creo que le debo a Haruka un buen bufet" pensó el chico.

-Shuuya…-susurró Kido en el oído de Kano-ya…ya no puedo más, tócame también-dijo con voz jadeante observando al chica con una lujuriosa mirada. Tras esas palabras Kano pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica que terminaba en su entrepierna.

-Kido eres una pervertida, te excitas por el espectáculo de ahí afuera ¿no?-se burló tomando su mentón para lamer su mejilla y luego sus labios.

-¡Ja! Mira quién habla…-respondió retadora y para confirmar lo que dijo apretó aquel bulto formado en la entrepierna del muchacho haciéndolo gruñir.

-Ohh ¿quieres jugar sucio?-de forma ágil Kano se posicionó sobre Kido haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.-Tsubomi-chan juguemos, te diré las reglas pero deberás cumplirlas o si no el juego acabó…además, abriré la puerta para que sepan que estamos aquí kukuku.

-¿¡Ah!? Pero puedo usar mi habilidad, no me sobornarás con eso.

-Pero tú pediste que te tocara, si lo hago se desactivará ¿no?

-…Dime las reglas-ordenó derrotada.

-Buena chica~-dijo triunfante recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de su amada- las reglas son simples. Yo te acariciaré con mi dedo índice, te haré unas preguntas y según lo que respondas puede que el dedo termine siendo una mano-terminó seductoramente. Kido lo observaba con duda pero finalmente asintió.

-Bien Tsubomi-chan, empecemos…

Mientras que Kano tomaba el control, afuera la que llevaba el control ahora era la gamer de cabellera negra. En un descuidado momento de su amante mientras él recorría con su húmeda lengua los botones de sus pechos en un hábil movimiento quedó sentada en las piernas del muchacho, justo donde el palpitante miembro exigía atención.

Distrayendo al peliceniza con un hambriento beso, la chica le había desabrochado el pantalón y así había liberado su miembro. Con maestría empezó a atenderlo de arriba abajo haciendo que sus labios atraparan los gemidos y gruñidos de Haruka.

El chico jadeaba y con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras apretaba los muslos de Takane. Con cada caricia aquella parte de su novio parecía crecer más y más, ya la chica se preguntaba si eso cabría dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

La chica detuvo su labor para bajar más y así empezar a deshacerse de resto de la ropa que aún portaba Haruka. Ya una vez acabadas en algún lugar del suelo Takane quedó embobada apreciando el cuerpo de su amado artista e instintivamente pasó se relamió los labios "Me siento como una pervertida pero… ¡Arrgg! ¿Cómo no verlo así si me hace esa expresión tan linda?"

La chica negó para sí misma y tratando de olvidar sus vergonzosos pensamientos se encaminó a besar los labios de Haruka un poco más.

-Mmm Takane-la llamó en medio del beso a lo cual ella solo respondió con un gesto de duda. Haruka calló por unos segundos, su rostro reflejaba algo de pena mesclada con deseo. Finalmente luego de reunir algo de valor tomó la mano de Takane y la llevó hacia donde apenas unos minutos estaba estimulando.

-P-Por favor…sigue-ante este adorable gesto no había forma de decir que no, la chica se puso totalmente sonrojada y rápidamente llevó una mano a su nariz. Esta acción fue malinterpretada por Haruka-¿N-No quieres?

-¡No es eso! Lo haré- "¡Demonios, Haruka! Eso fue adorable, pensé que tendría una hemorragia nasal o algo así" pensó la pelinegra.

Takane de nuevo empezó a estimular aquella zona, se sentía más caliente que antes. Por alguna razón al chico le parecía más placentera la forma en que lo hacía ahora que antes. Sus jadeos y gruñidos se hacías más y más descontrolados, mientras que solo el hecho de verlo retorcerse y gemir su nombre hacían que la chica se excitara.

-Ahh mmm~ ¡Ah! Ta-Takane~ siento a-algo ah~ extraño-dijo con dificultad. La chica logró entender a que se refería con "algo extraño". Ella no era tan pervertida como Shintaro pero tampoco tan inocente como su amado Haruka, sabía lo que era necesario del tema.

Para acabar con la tortura del muchacho y adelantar su terminar, Takane dio una rápida lamida al miembro. Tal y como pensaba, después de un fuerte gemido y ver como se aferraba a las sábanas aquel líquido espeso y blancuzco se derramó entre sus manos y las piernas de Haruka.

El peliceniza había enderezado levemente su cuerpo, con su rostro aún jadeante y adornado con un pequeño hilo de saliva que salía de sus labios y bajaba por su mentón observaba a la pelinegra. Takane notó esos detalles y rió para sus adentros, luego le prestó atención al resto de líquido que aún había en su mano y como si fuera algo totalmente natural empezó a lamerlo.

Haruka al ver el gesto de su amada fue invadido por un extraño sentimiento, sintió vergüenza pero placer a la vez y al darse cuenta tomó rápidamente una almohada y cubrió su rostro.

-Haruka ¿Qué haces?-preguntó con leve molestia. Pero como respuesta obtuvo un extraño sonido; sonido que usaba el peliceniza para expresar su pena.- ¡Ah, no! No tienes derecho a sentir vergüenza ahora-le quita la almohada- ¿Quién empezó con todo esto? ¿Quién me empezó a desvestir? ¿Ah?

-L-Lo sé, no es que quiera parar. Es solo que me avergoncé porque i-incluso con algo tan simple como lo que acabas de hacer hizo que sintiera placer…

Esta confesión hizo que la pelinegra se calmara y se sonrojara aún más. Se acercó a él para besar su frente y luego sus labios, los labios que en algún momento moría por sentirlos y ahora se desquitaba de la vida besándolos una y otra vez.

-No es justo, Takane no está totalmente desnuda-reprochó con gesto infantil.

-Pero puedes hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?-respondió con picardía obteniendo una sonrisa traviesa del artista.

Sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos jugando. En el armario un acalorado juego tomaba lugar, Kano al fin había encontrado la forma de obtener respuesta a varias de sus dudas.

-Tsubomi-chan-ronroneó deslizando su dedo por sus mejillas y cuello-¿me quieres?

-¿Cómo vas a preguntar es-…-fue callada por el dedo de Kano.

-Solo tienes que responder y nada más, de lo contrario…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bueno, si te quiero.

-¡Bien! Buena chica-su dedo empezó a recorrer sus pechos sobre la tela de su abrigo- ¿me veo atractivo como príncipe?

-Jajaja te vez bien pero…ese no eres tú.

-¿Entonces qué personaje crees que soy?

-El que finge ser malo pero es más bondadoso de lo que piensa, exactamente lo que eres ahora-finalizó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Soy todo un personaje ¿no? Kukuku. Tsubomi-chan ¿puedo quitarte el abrigo?-preguntó con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-S-Si-respondió ansiosa. De forma tortuosa y lenta el abrigo fue removido quedando solo con una delgada blusa de tirantes color lila.

-Tsubomi-chan dime ¿te gusta lo que estamos haciendo?-susurró en su oído de forma seductora. Ante esto tuvo un tímido "Sí" como respuesta. Kano deslizó su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica tocando su vientre de forma placentera.

-Entonces ¿por qué siempre evitas mis muestras de cariño?-preguntó un poco serio.

-…-Kido desvió su mirada evitando responder. El chico se molestó y para tener su atención apretó uno de los pechos de la peliverde.- ¡Ah! K-Kano…

-Responde por favor-rogó depositando besos en su cuello.

-…-de nuevo evitaba responder.

-Bien, tendré que hacerte hablar-retó con una traviesa sonrisa. En un hábil movimiento introdujo su otra mano debajo del pantalón de su acompañante y así acariciaba sobre la tela de su ropa interior esa zona tan sensible de su amada.

-¡No! Ah~ Espe-Espera-gimió.

-Shh pueden escucharte Tsubomi-chan. Sería horrible que nos descubran aquí "jugando" mientras ellos también lo hacen ¿no?

-Entonces detente ¡ah!-empezaba a retorcerse.

-Nop~ Hasta que respondas, recuerda las reglas-el rostro del chico reflejaba una intensa lujuria mesclada con sus típicas expresiones de burla y por alguna razón era algo que Kido deseaba ver más y más.

-M-Me da miedo…perder el control…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-…-cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de huir. Kano aprovechó su acción para introducir su dedo dentro de la peliverde.- ¡Ah! Kano~

-Ya sabes las consecuencias~-dijo burlonamente realizando su labor con un ritmo lento.-Responde.

-Porque si estamos t-tan cerca sentía que…me iría sobre ti y haría a-algo como esto-confesó apenada.

-Traducido ¿tenías miedo de violarme salvajemente?

-¡N-No lo digas así idiota!

-Pero no me hubiera molestado ¿sabes?

-Pero ese no es el verdadero problema.

-¿Entonces?

-¿M-Me aceptarías aún sabiendo que puedo ser un poco…sádica?

-¿Eh? ¿S-Sádica?-preguntó levemente sorprendido.

-S-Sí… ¡Pero solo un poco!

-Entonces esos golpes fueron por…

-En parte… aunque también fueron por tus idioteces.

-Ohh-con una traviesa sonrisa hizo que quedaran en la posición inicial, ella sentada sobre él-Tsubomi-chan…muéstrame ese lado tuyo.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro. Ven y hazme un masoquista-sonrió pícaro.

-Bien, pero no me detendré luego de empezar-sonrió de la misma forma que Kano.

La peliverde dejó un camino de mordidas por el cuello de Kano hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales besó. El beso se hizo más apasionado cuando empezó una guerra con las lenguas de ambos y en una pausa Kido mordisqueaba el labio inferior del muchacho.

La chica tomó las muñecas de Kano con una de sus manos y las puso contra la pared, con la otra mano estimulaba la entrepierna del rubio.

-Ki-Kido-gruñó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Mientras se encargaba de la entrepierna del chico la peliverde se apegaba al chico frotando su busto contra él y aprovechaba la posición para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Shuuya…voy a comerte-susurró en su oído. Kano no podía estar más excitado y feliz pero…algo no estaba bien. El tiempo que estuvo con Haruka lo había cambiado.

-Kido, detente-ordenó.

-Dije que no me detendría al empezar-dijo Kido algo molesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero esto no está bien-dijo tomando su rostro.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?

-No es eso…nuestra primera vez juntos debe ser más…íntima. No por el calor del momento, se que para una chica esto es importante y quiero que sea especial para ti. Este no es el lugar para crear un momento mágico.

-Kano…-susurró sorprendida para después sonreír tiernamente.-El problema es cómo salir de aquí.

-Bueno no creo que esos tortolitos duren una vida "haciendo bebés", en algún momento podremos irnos.

-Tienes razón pero…de igual forma no los podré ver a la cara durante un buen tiempo-ambos se miraron fijamente y así soltar unas suaves risitas.

Así la batalla del amor entre Kano y Kido tuvo una tregua, mientras que Haruka y Takane estaban en el mejor momento.

Haruka retiraba lentamente la última prenda de ella y así poder apreciar su completa desnudez. Se fue acomodando entre las piernas de la pelinegra y tomo su mano para poder entrelazarla.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Haruka dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, sé cuidadoso ¿o-ok?-respondió nerviosa.

-No te lastimaré Takane, te amo demasiado como para herirte-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo sé, aunque igual dolerá un poco porque es mi primera vez-dijo sonriente. Al escuchar esto Haruka se preocupó un poco, él no quería herirla-No te preocupes, quiero que seas solo tú el que lo haga; ese dolor será lo de menos.

Escuchar eso le dio la confianza necesaria para proseguir. Con cierta torpeza se deslizó entre las piernas de la pelinegra quedando a un paso de su entrada, el simple roce de sus intimidades produjo una ola de placer en sus cuerpos y producto de eso un gemido inevitable salió de los labios de ambos.

Haruka entraba en las entrañas de Takane lo más lento posible. El chico al sentir algo que le impedía el paso supuso qué era pues Shintaro una vez le dijo que las chicas tienen una especie de barrera que demuestra su virginidad y romperlo significa que eres el primero que ha estado con ella.

A él no le importaba realmente ser el primero en la vida de su amada, aún si fuera el segundo o el tercero el hecho de que le autorice entrar en su ser significa que lo ama y confía en él y eso era más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

De una estocada atravesó la barrera. La joven expresó su dolor en un gemido y hundiendo sus uñas en la sábana. Haruka acariciaba su cabello y besaba sus mejillas esperando que de alguna manera aliviaran el dolor de la chica.

-Haruka, sigue-dijo en un ronroneo. El chico solo asintió, apretaron más sus manos y empezó a embestirla pausadamente con temor de que sintiera más dolor.-M-Más... ¡Ah! Fuerte.

El peliceniza obedeció, aumentó su fuerza y su velocidad siendo espectador de los gestos de placer que hacía Takane bajo su cuerpo.

-T-Takane está tan húmeda y estrecha-gimió en el oído de la pelinegra.- Dime, ¿Cómo es para ti?

-Es g-grande-dijo apenada- y me hace sentir…completa.

Haruka sonrió divertido y cautivado. Se besaron con pasión mientras sus cuerpos vestidos por una capa de sudor llegaban juntos al cielo. El peliceniza lamía el cuello de la chica sin perder el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras que Takane trataba de no gemir de forma tan descontrolada usando su otra mano para cubrir su boca.

-¡Ha-Haruka!-gimió la pelinegra sintiendo una explosión en su interior.

-Mmm ¡Ah! Ta-Takane-gimió en respuesta el peliceniza sintiendo como era envuelto por la explosión de Takane y su esencia se derramaba dentro de ella.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de los labios de Haruka mostrando su cansancio, se acostó junto a su amada y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te amo Takane, dime ¿podemos hacer esto todos los días?-preguntó Haruka.

-¿Ah? Estás loco, yo no tengo fuerza sobrenatural como tú-lo reprendió la chica jalando las mejillas del peliceniza.

-Buu-dijo con decepción- pero ¿podemos repetirlo en algún momento?

-Claro que sí tonto-besó su frente- Hey Haruka…

-¿Si?

-Te amo-sonrió.

Estuvieron abrazados por un rato, Haruka acariciaba el cabello de Takane e inhalaba su aroma con deleite mientras que la chica quedó profundamente dormida producto de los mimos que le hacía el muchacho. Luego de un rato el frío se apoderó de sus cuerpos, Takane seguía dormida pero aún así se acurrucaba a él en busca de calor pero con el temor de que ella se enfermara, Haruka se puso lo único que tenía a su alcance, su ropa interior y se levantó en busca de abrigo para ambos. Como estaba somnoliento no quiso buscar las incómodas prendas que tenían puestas hace unas horas así que se encaminó al armario para buscar algo que usar. Pero no se imaginaba que al abrir el armario lo que menos encontraría era ropa.

Cuando el armario fue abierto los dos amantes observaban al peliceniza con horror y vergüenza.

-Ha-Haruka-susurró nervioso el rubio mientras que la peliverde se trataba de ocultar detrás de él.

El peliceniza estaba ahí de pie con un rostro inexpresivo y la mirada fija, su cabello revuelto cubría ligeramente sus ojos y su boca estaba entreabierta.

-¿Haruka, que pasa?-preguntó la pelinegra desde la cama con la intención de ponerse de pie.

"Mierda, que Haruka nos descubra no es tan desastroso pero… ¡Takane armará un alboroto!" pensó el rubio. Si toda esta situación estaba desastrosa, ahora será un completo caos ¿o no?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pobres Kano y Kido quedaron como unos mirones jaja xD Como quedó? Merezco sus hermosos reviews? x3 como lo escribí poco a poco puede que tenga errores, si hay diganmelo por favor, quiero mejorar :D<strong>_

_**Hay escritores que responden reviews en esta parte, de ahora en adelante también lo haré x3 yo SIEMPRE leo felizmente sus reviews por eso quiero responder para no se xD tener una relación más estrecha con ustedes jeje**_

_**Trataré de escribir más rápido el siguiente cap (creo que será el último ya uwu) así que, si todo sale bien, nos leemos pronto! :D DokuHime-sama los ama!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holiiiii! al fin tengo internet de nuevooooo! ahh mis disculpas por la tardanza pero ya, aquí está el final! DEBO ACLAR que tal vez el final no cumpla sus expectativas pues como estuve sin internet empecé a hacer varios fanfics y perdí el interés en este uwu aún así lo hice lo mejor posible, espero les guste x3**_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_**-Los personajes son de Jin y su sensual saga KagePro :D**_

_**Sin más, que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>-¿Haruka, que pasa?-preguntó la pelinegra desde la cama con intenciones de ponerse de pie.<p>

Kano y Kido quedaron paralizados; que los viera Haruka era una cosa, pero que lo haga Takane… los mataría si los descubre.

Haruka dio un pequeño salto, como saliendo del trance y rápidamente cerró el armario azotando la puerta. Se acercó a la pelinegra; ella ya se había puesto de pie y amenazaba con acercarse, así que la tomó en sus brazos para detenerla.

-Ahh Takane ¿te parece darnos un baño juntos?-preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.

-¿Ah? Pero ya es tarde y el agua estará fría, además ¿no ibas a buscar algo al armario para taparnos del frío?-respondió con intenciones de seguir avanzando.

-Pero ahora tengo calor-dijo haciendo pucheros- ¡Por favor!

-Pues si te quieres congelar, ve tú-se liberó de sus brazos-yo iré por algo para cubrirme del frío.

A un movimiento de abrir el armario ya los amantes sudaban frío, pero en eso Haruka tomó a Takane y la levantó del suelo.

-¿Pero qué demo-…? ¡Haruka, suéltame!

-¡Noooo! ¡Baño, baño!-dijo para llevarse a Takane al baño evitando que descubriera a Kano y a Kido.

Mientras la pareja se encerraba en el baño los otros dos recuperaban el color de sus rostros y seguidamente soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio. Abriendo lentamente para verificar que no hay ya nadie, pudieron salir del armario y relajar sus cuerpos después de estar en posiciones incómodas.

-Definitivamente, le debo un gran bufet a Haruka-susurró Kano.

-Sí, yo me encargaré de eso-respondió Kido. Ambos se volvieron a ver y empezaron a reír en voz baja.

-¡No, no. Haruka ahí no! Kya~-se escuchó.

-Mejor salgamos antes que empiece otro show-dijo burlonamente el rubio teniendo un "S-Sí" como respuesta.

Con sigilo lograron salir de la casa Tateyama y así poder ir rumbo a la base para descansar de ese desastroso momento. Pero a pesar de lo desastroso y vergonzoso que fue ese momento, fue lo que logró unirlos y hacerlos decir lo que quizá no se hubieran dicho en otras circunstancias; y como prueba de que todo empezaría a ser mejor estaba el hecho que de camino a la base Kido tomó la mano de Kano aunque claro, con algo de pena.

A la mañana siguiente todos los miembros del Mekakushi-dan se reunieron para desayunar como hacían casi todas las mañanas. Mientras Kido, Takane y Ayano se encargaban del desayuno los demás estaban sentados en la mesa como de costumbre, sin embargo, cierto rubio sudaba frío al sentir la intensa mirada del peliceniza, mientras que en la cocina Takane se preguntaba ¿por qué demonios Kido estaba tan sonrojada? Y ¿por qué no la miraba a la cara? "Debe estar en sus días…" pensó la pelinegra.

Luego del desayuno Kano fue a comprar bebidas carbonatadas, pues Shintaro no dejaba de quejarse que ya no había su bebida favorita y prefería ir por ellas que tener que aguantarse al muchacho quejándose todo el día. Haruka lo observó y se ofreció a ayudarle.

Los muchachos iban en un incómodo silencio según la perspectiva de Kano, pero cuando el chico pensaba romper el hielo con alguno de sus divertidos comentarios Haruka se le adelantó.

-Tú y Kido hoy andaban más cariñosos de lo normal ¿no?-preguntó el artista.

-¿E-Eh? Ah sí…

-Mmm…así que ustedes tienen ese tipo de gustos pervertidos ¿eh?-dijo Haruka con mirando al cielo con una expresión inocente.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues espiar a la gente mientras…tú sabes. Pero aunque hagan eso seguirán siendo mis amigos pase lo que pase-respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡Te equivocas! Nuestra intención no era esa. Además que iba a saber yo que te le darías amor a Takane en ese momento-dijo con una mirada burlona obteniendo una mala mirada de Haruka.

-En fin, parece que sus problemas se van a solucionar. Me alegro, tuviste que pasar por mucho.

-Cierto, pero ¿qué sería de nosotros sin ellas? Terminaríamos como Shintaro kukuku.

-Jajaja, entonces Kido pasó de ser una tsundere a una chica más sumisa ¿eh?

-A-Ah… yo diría que el sumiso ahora soy yo-dijo el rubio.

_Flash Back_

_Al regresar a la base Kano le dio las buenas noches a Kido para así ambos ir a descansar. Cuando él entró a la habitación que compartía con Seto, le sorprendió no encontrarlo ahí pero al ver entrar a Kido supo dónde estaba al chico._

_-Al parecer Seto se quedó dormido con Mary, así que... ¿puedo…?_

_-Puedes quedarte aquí Tsubomi-chan, yo iré al sofá._

_Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación Kido tomó su brazo._

_-¿Crees que después de lo de hoy me molestaría dormir contigo? Idiota._

_-¿Se-segura?-Kido asintió y mostró una sonrisa algo… traviesa._

_-Te haré otra pregunta, Shuuya._

_-Di-dime-"Oh no, cuando dice mi nombre es que trama algo que puede ser o muy bueno o muy malo"_

_La peliverde empujó al rubio a la cama para posicionarse sobre él y empezar a acariciar su abdomen por sobre la tela._

_-¿Crees que después que te revelara ese secreto y lo aceptaras, te dejaré tranquilo esta noche?-Kano se retorció debajo de la chica para darse cuenta que sus muñecas estaban atadas._

_-Se gentil, Tsubomi-chan-dijo con voz de princesa en apuros._

_-Verás lo placentero que puede ser el dolor, Shuuya-ronroneó en el oído del muchacho haciendo que este se estremezca._

_Las paredes no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para encerrar los gemidos placenteros de la pareja, por lo que el sonido llegó a los oídos de la peliblanca._

_-Seto, Seto despierta. Kano y Kido se están peleando-dijo la inocente medusa._

_-N-No te preocupes Mary, lo menos que están haciendo es pelearse-dijo con el rostro sonrojado tapando los oídos de la chica- mejor sigue durmiendo ¿sí?_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Tuvimos que decirle a Mary que solo estábamos "jugando" y Seto estaba un poco molesto, pero prometimos ser más silenciosos y precavidos kukuku

-Jajaja parece que después de todo no te salvarás a un cien por ciento de los golpes. Quién diría que le gustarían esas cosas a la líder.

-A mí también me sorprendió un poco pero, no deberías hablar mucho, puede que Takane-chan te de una sorpresa-ante ese comentario la gran imaginación del peliceniza empezó a andar. La imagen de una Takane con un corsé negro con ligueros, medias a juego y una especie de látigo vino a su mente, regalándole un intenso sonrojo.

-¿Imaginaste algo verdad? Kukuku-se burló el rubio logrando que el sonrojo del muchacho aumentara más.

Cuando regresaron a la base solo quedaban Ayano, Kido, Takane y Shintaro. La líder y Ayano conversaban animadamente, Shintaro jugaba algún video y Takane fue a dormir a una de las habitaciones pues estaba cansada, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si toda la noche fue uno de los bandos en una guerra llamada amor, cuyo escenario fue la cama.

Kano se unió a las chicas en su conversación mientras Haruka jugaba con Shintaro, pero al poco rato se aburrió y fue a dormir con su pelinegra. Shintaro y Ayano decidieron ir a dar un paseo dejando solos a ambas parejas.

-Hey Kano, ¿Haruka no dijo nada por lo de ayer?

-¿Mm? Ah no, nada en especial. No te preocupes-dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Fue tan horrible que Haruka nos descubriera-dijo la líder cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Alégrate que no fue Takane, si ella supiera que mientras ellos estaban haciendo el amor nosotros estábamos ahí seguro que nos ma-…

En ese instante un extraño crujido de cristal se escuchó en seco. Cuando ellos se voltearon se dieron cuenta que el crujido era un vaso con jugo que era sostenido con ira por la pelinegra.

-¡Ta-Takane!-gritaron ambos de forma nerviosa.

-¿¡Qué ustedes QUÉ!?-gritó con furia la chica que además, tenía su rostro totalmente rojo.

-Ha-Hay una explicación para eso-dijo Kano tratando de calmarla.

-No me interesa la explicación de unos pervertidos-siseó entre un aura oscura.

Kano al ver el amenazante aura que rodeaba a su amiga, tomó a Kido en sus brazos y empezó a correr en la base tratando de huir de su ira.

Tal era el escándalo que el peliceniza con su sueño casi impenetrable se había despertado. Se asomó por la ventana para ver qué sucedía y al ver la escena palideció.

-¡Waa, Takane. Espera!-dijo el chico de lunares interponiéndose.-¡No fue su intención!

-Pero aún así…¡Espera, tú lo sabías!-gritó la chica.

-E-Emm… jejeje

-Contigo hablaré después. En cambio, ustedes…-dijo preparándose para dar una lluvia de golpes.

-F-Fue culpa de Haruka. Dijo que la única forma en que Kido se hiciera cariñosa, era hacerle pasar por una situación vergonzosa como lo hizo contigo-dijo el rubio sin pensar, buscando algo de tiempo pero en ese momento la expresión de Kido era similar a la de Takane. Se liberó de sus brazos y se puso junto a la pelinegra.

-Haruka… ¿le contase a Kano lo que pasó cuando me enfermé?

-Kano… ¿entonces encerrarnos ahí fue intencional?

En ese momento Haruka le dirigió a Kano una mirada reprochante de "¿Por qué abriste la boca?" y él le devolvió una mirada de "Ya sé, metí la pata".

.

.

.

-Ya regresa-…-iba diciendo Shintaro pero la escena que presenció hizo que se detuviera. Kano estaba atado de manos y pies en el suelo de la sala sin camisa con algunas marcas en su espalda; Haruka tenía varios golpes en la cabeza mientras Takane estaba sentada sobre él.

-…Ayano, iremos por otro helado-dijo cerrando la puerta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Claro!-respondió feliz la castaña ignorando por completo lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto, con los no tan inconscientes chicos.

-Hey Kano…-susurró Haruka.

-¿Mm?

-Creo que…después de todo las tsunderes no se pueden domar.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Jintan Tsubomi: jojo DokuHime-sama haciendo milagros (?) okno xD Waaa! Me haces feliz, no hay nada mejor que tener un buen efecto en el lector x3 espero ver más de tus reviews en mis fic HaruTaka x3<strong>

**AkitaCami02: imagina como se siento YO al escribirlo xD de hecho por eso este tal vez es mi último lemmon uwu tal vez de vez en cuando limme y no es tan torpe debido a que me gusta la imagen de un Haruka más travieso jujuju.**

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: látigos, esposas, cuerdas y dolor placentero (?) xD**

**Pos-chan: crees que los redacto bien? No sé si alagarme o sentirme una pervertida ._. xD nah tus fanfics son de los favoritos de DokuHime-sama, incluso tus lemmon x3**

**Honazi-chan: jajaja ojalá te gustara! Realmente me hizo muy feliz saber de ti y que te gusta lo que escribo, prometo mejorar para tener más lectores como tú x3**

**CrissNyan: no me mates por el final de este fic uwu el próximo será mejor, con este no sé, se que en el final para pulirlo tenía que hacer más kanokido y tú más que nadie sabe que mi amor es el HaruTaka uwu pero tranquila! Te compensaré**

**Takkumi07: jojo mi idea de una Kido loquilla y sádica parece que les agradó bastante xD incluso una Takane sádica… juasjuasjuas ewe**

** : armarios, armarios everywhere ewe**

**Meru Chain: amas el HaruTaka y KanoKido? No pos DokuHime-sama te ama a ti, gracias por leer! Esconderte como avestruz? Jajaja mientras yo lo escribía me reía como desquiciada xD acósame, acósame muuuuucho! A DokuHime-sama le gusta ser acosada (?)**

**Alice D.K.W: me gusta que me corrijan para mejorar, te lo agradezco! Pero en realidad todo lo que mencionaste lo evito mucho especialmente lo de usar "dijo" porque opino lo mismo, pero cuando hago más de tres capítulos en una historia me aburro y luego me descuido mucho, mis sinceras disculpas uwu y sobre el ShinAya mmm no me disgusta pero tampoco creo hacer un fanfic de ellos, tal vez si lo combino con HaruTaka xD siiii acósame (?) okno jaja espero ver tus reviews más seguido y así mejorar más, hasta pronto! **

**Como prometí! respondí jaja xD me disculpo si no respondí alguno, como este tenía más reviews no pude responder desde el inicio jeje**

**Espero de corazón que les gustara, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible como me emocioné con otros fanfics perdí el interés de este u.u y ya empecé el crossover también! estará muy pronto publicado!**

**Muuuuuuchas gracias por leer, prometo compensarlos uwu DokuHime-sama los ama! Hasta Pronto! **


End file.
